1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a speech recognition system for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a reference spoken-instruction recording section in the system for recording a plurality of reference spoken instruction phrases in a predetermined sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known speech recognizer energizes various actuators in response to human spoken instructions. When this speech recognizer is mounted on an automotive vehicle, the headlight, for instance, can be turned on or off in response to a driver's spoken instruction such as "Headlight on" or "Headlight off". The speech recognizer is very convenient because various spoken instructions can be recognized in order to control various actuators, without depressing switches; however, there are some problems involved in applying this system to an automotive vehicle.
Before utilizing the speech recognizer, the driver must first record a plurality of reference spoken instructions in the speech recognizer. When recording these instructions, it is the usual practice to automatically, sequentially record the reference spoken instructions by sequentially uttering a plurality of phrases in accordance with indications displayed on an appropriate display unit while depressing a record switch. In this case, however, since there is a predetermined order of spoken instructions which controls the sequential energization of the actuators in response to the spoken instructions, it is impossible to record only desired instructions freely. In other words, the driver can record a succeeding instruction only after a predetermined preceding instruction has been recorded. Therefore, if the noise level in the passenger compartment rises to an abnormally high level or if the driver cannot record an instruction perfectly, the driver must record all the spoken instructions again beginning from the first instruction. This is because it is impossible to record only a desired instruction freely. Thus, the recording process is cumbersome without use of some instructions already recorded in good condition.
A more detailed description of a typical speech recognizer and a prior-art spoken instruction recording section is made infra with reference to the attached drawings in conjunction with the present invention under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.